Sanity Is Expensive (Under Her Thumb)
by swlfangirl
Summary: A note from me, and a story about Dean and the struggles of having a three year old daughter with big eyes and too much cute.


_This story was written for ANobleCompanion on A03 and SupernaturallyNoble on Tumblr._

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so as much as I love ffn, I've found myself leaning toward A03 lately and I haven't really updated here as much. If you are interested in seeking out my other fics feel free to search me under the same username on archiveofourown dot org I love that it allows me to post photos and/or links with my fics as well so that's something you might look forward to. I don't have as many photos for the older stuff but I like making edits and have done so with quite a few lately including this one, so feel free to check that out._**

 _ **On a side note, I understand that some people are loyal to ffn and though I enjoy having you as readers, I will understand if you don't want to go through the trouble. I actually just posted this fic to add in the author's note so you guys would have a heads' up if I don't post anymore 3 Enjoy!**_

* * *

Okay so the first time wasn't as bad as he'd thought. There was actual plot involved and some of the characters were voiced by pretty famous celebrities. By the third time Dean was humming along to most of the songs and occasionally a lyric or two would slip out.

However, by the fifteenth go 'round Dean was ready to pull his hair out and eat it.

"Gin, Daddy! Gin!" Macey squealed, reaching for him with her chubby arms and indescribably piercing eyes.

"Sweetheart, how bout just one other movie and then we can watch it again?" Dean begged, pleaded with every hope in his dead green eyes that she'd allow anything but another round of that friggin Barbie movie.

Her eyes squinted and her lips drew up a little as if to say her peasant wasn't doing her bidding and she demanded to know why. Dean hit his head against the back of the couch but pushed play on the remote as he did it. Macey wriggled and clapped delightedly and it was almost, yes _almost_ enough to make the whole thing worthwhile.

Dean had tried in vain to do something else and let her watch it on her own but he was her favorite pillow and okay, so fu-buzz off he had a weak spot for his kid, sue him. She was friggin adorable and he dared anyone to resist the pull of those baby blues in full force.

When Cas got home from work though, Dean was in front of him immediately. He gave his husband a quick kiss as he grabbed at the keys to his baby by the door. "I love you and I'll be back before dinner, but if I have to listen to that movie one more time today..I'm gonna blow my friggin' head off."

Cas seemed to understand because he just smiled and nodded before pulling Dean in for another warm, sweet kiss. "Papa! Bawbie's a Pincess!"

"That's my cue," Dean said before stepping out the door and feeling relief rush through his entire being. He just needed to make a trip to the store, he wouldn't be gone long, he told himself.

When he got to Wal~Mart he headed straight for the entertainment section. He needed to find something, anything that would convince his babygirl to give up that god awful movie, even if it was just something to add to the rotation.

Of course when he found an half a row of pink cases most of which had _BARBIE_ scrawled across the top, Dean's eyes lit up. He grabbed the four from the shelf, along with a few of the other pink and purple cased movies before heading toward the counter. Where he proceeded to ask the attendant if there were any movies hidden somewhere in the back. The teenage-ish (Do they really let kids that young work?) boy behind the register looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Yeah, you can judge me when you have a three year old daughter, kid." Dean said, gently dropping his haul onto the counter. He grabbed a few Barbie coloring books and some crayons for good measure. By the time he left, Dean had spent over a hundred dollars, muttering to himself that the price of sanity was fucking expensive but so worth it.

He hid his stash in the trunk of his baby only carting in one of the barbie movies in with him when he went. When he got inside Macey was sitting on the counter beside her papa as he sliced vegetables. "Hey munchkin, did ya miss me?"

"Yess Daddy! Where you go?" Macey asked her wide eyes and button nose were almost too much cute to handle.

"I went to get a surprise for my favorite girl, silly. Go grab a seat on the couch and I'll bring it to you in a sec, okay?" He asked, gently lifting her from the counter and sitting her bare feet against the kitchen tile.

"K, Daddy, hurrrry dough!" Macey answered, her chubby legs moving fast toward the living room.

"How the hell did you do it? I've been trying to get her to quit watchin that movie all freakin day and you come home and all the sudden it's like she could care less about it?" Dean mumbled into Castiel's ear as he slotted himself to his husband's back and pressed him into the counter.

Castiel smiled, an evil wicked grin and shrugged. "She said she needed to wait for her Daddy...because you like it so much."

Dean regretted so many of his life choices, so friggin many as Castiel barked out a laugh. His body shaking under the weight of it. "I hate you, I hate you so much."

"No you don't...you love me and I love you and we both love that little girl more than anything else in the world." Castiel answered, turning around to face him and draw him in for a playfully short kiss.

"So what did you buy?" Castiel asked, dropping the lid onto the pot of chicken noodle soup Dean had started.

"My sanity."

Castiel's eyebrow rose up and his lips twitched into a small but happy smile, "Oh? and what's that going for these days?"

"Just a couple limbs, but don't worry… we still have the house." Dean breathed out his chuckle into the skin of his husband's neck before nipping at it and pulling away.

"Okay, now to please the master…" Dean said, pulling away and taking his small bag into the living room.

Macey giggled with glee when she saw the new film, begging Dean to put it on immediately. Of course, he followed the orders of his queen and pushed it into the dvd player.

Later when he looked online, Dean realized there were nearly twenty barbie movies, if you went all the way back… his life goal was to find every last one of them even if he had to buy a vhs player.

 _So there were definite upsides to the Barbie legacy and when he saw the sheer happiness on his daughter's face he knew that no matter how many times he had to watch the newest addition on repeat, that he'd gladly do it for her._


End file.
